


camera face

by sonijamavis



Category: XINBO
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonijamavis/pseuds/sonijamavis





	

周日是球队休息日，天坛公寓里少有的宁静，队员们几乎都趁此机会上街溜达去了，只有方博夹着零食到许昕房里来陪他看电影。  
这部法国文艺片在国内不上映，许昕早想看了，方博倒是嫌沉闷，相比之下，他对热闹的动作片更感兴趣，真是不懂许昕面对着如此无聊的内容还能看得津津有味。  
足足五分钟，画面终于从湛蓝的天空转移开，最终定格在一整片灿烂的薰衣草花海，男女主角久别重逢，在花海的簇拥下耳鬓厮磨、耳语拥吻，许昕似乎受到了感染，心无旁骛看得目不转睛。  
嗨呀，无聊。  
方博靠在许昕肩上，打了个哈欠，又拆开一袋儿旺仔大米饼，吃得咔嚓咔嚓响。  
许昕被这煞风景的响动弄得笑出声，回头捏了捏方博的脸颊肉，“方小博儿，你是属仓鼠的吧？”  
方博腾出一只爪子挠掉许昕的手：“你看你的，别管我。”说罢往后一倒，躺到了许昕床上。  
许昕看他边吃边玩手机，倒是很会自娱自乐的样子，哭笑不得地说：“你别把渣子都吃我床上了，晚上蚂蚁和蟑螂要来把我抬走了。”  
方博冲他吐吐舌头，翻了个身，故意把零食嚼得更大声。  
许昕拿他没办法，伸手在他屁股上拍了一下便作罢。  
一个小时后，电影到了尾声，许昕把笔记本关上，回头往床上一看，方博不知什么时候已经睡着了，肉呼呼的脸睡得嘟起来，雪白的颊泛着诱人的薄红，还微微打着小呼噜，活像一只窝在主人床上打盹儿的小宠物。  
真是太可爱了！  
许昕笑着凑上去，在他撅起的小嘴上吮着亲。美梦中的方博被打扰了，皱皱鼻子，不耐烦地吧唧吧唧嘴，小手无意识地在许昕的胸膛上推了推，窝在许昕怀抱里方博宛如一只傲娇的小猫在拒绝主人的爱抚，把许昕萌得差点就地打滚。许昕下腹一紧，毫不客气地压上去就扒方博的衣服。  
方博在梦里正开黑开得不亦乐乎，被一阵蛮力撞醒的时候还有点懵，脑子未清醒，身体却先恢复了敏感，下身的异物感更是让他很快明白过来是怎么回事，自己被扒得干干净净，两条腿被分开架在许昕肩上，腰上还垫了个枕头。许昕见他睁开眼，懵懂的眸水汪汪盛满无辜，小兄弟立刻被刺激得又涨大了一圈，忍不住往深处用力一撞，方博被顶出眼泪，气得掐住许昕胳膊180°左右拧拉旋转。  
然而被顶得浑身无力的方博此刻并不能使出多大力气，对许昕来说跟挠痒痒差不多，“禽兽……”方博咬着牙，大眼睛里噙满泪水，一下一下被撞得溢出来。  
“你喜不喜欢禽兽啊？宝宝？”方博眼角泛红的可怜模样让许昕兽性大发，越发想用尽力气狠狠欺负这小家伙。  
“呜……”这姿势虽然方便用力，正面体位也能让两人结合得足够深入，但折叠肢体终究太过勉强，日常锻炼已经过劳的身体难以长时间承受这样的冲击，方博被压着做了一阵，只觉得后腰酸得不行，腿也要被压得抽筋了，泪水委委屈屈地淌得就更多了。“许昕，腰疼……腿疼……”  
尽管正在兴头上，但小宝贝开口控诉了，许昕顾不上自己还硬着，连忙拔出来，把方博的腿从肩上轻轻地放到床上，一只手忙不迭按着腰，一只手揽到怀里哄道：“博儿小宝宝不哭不哭，哥哥抱一个。”  
方博揉揉眼睛笑喷：“去你的，你以为博哥还小啊？”  
“可不是还小嘛，你永远是我的宝宝。”许昕日常就是脸皮厚，在床上的时候只有彼此更是不怕肉麻，“我得时时刻刻亲着你，爱着你，抱着你呀！”  
“恶心！”方博小拳拳捶他胸口，心里却受用得不得了。  
许昕侧躺着，修长的手指从方博白嫩的后腰收回来，蹭掉他颊上的泪痕，方博对他的温柔嗤之以鼻，还噘着嘴说：“你太禽兽了，我睡着你都不放过！”  
“这能怪我吗？”许昕理直气壮地说，“难道不是该怪你自己，样子也太招人了。”  
“有，有吗？”方博圆脸一红。  
“太有了，不但是模样，浑身上下都引人犯罪，太可恶了，你这种人就该被关起来！”许昕说着说着自己都入戏了，做出一副咬牙切齿的模样。  
“你胡说八道！”方博简直被这人的强词夺理和厚颜无耻震惊了。  
“怎么你还不信了？”许昕一下从床上坐起来，伸手从床头柜上拿来手机，举在方博面前扬一扬，“敢不敢让我拍下来给你看看？”  
“拍……拍？”方博吓得有点呆，“你有毛病，你是不是想学陈老师啊？”  
“那哪儿能呢，我是那么不靠谱的人吗？再说了，外人谁敢看你一眼我都要抽死他呢！小博儿，我保证咱俩看完了就删掉嘛，我又不上传云端，也不把手机拿去修，好不好？”许昕举着手机，用最低沉温柔的声线诱拐着眼前这只迷途的小绵羊。  
方博脸更烫了，小手指纠结地互相扯掰着，不可否认，对于许昕这个提议他心里竟然有着一份跃跃欲试和期待，可是，好羞耻啊……  
许昕一眼就看出来方博已经动摇了，想了想又嫌手机太小不够用，居然从抽屉里把IPAD也拿出来，当着方博的面关掉了wifi连接，以示清白。然后用支架把iPad夹在床头，把前置摄像头打开，调整了一个角度刚好能将两人拍进镜头里。  
方博被再次放倒的时候，害羞得用手捂住脸，嘀嘀咕咕像蚊子叫一样发出毫无作用的抗议，许昕把手机也打开，攥在手里，另一只手把他的腿分开，朝他的腿间探去。方博下意识就想把腿夹紧，许昕已经先一步挤了进去，刚才才开拓果的花径很容易就接纳了外物的入侵，未得到满足且期待已久的他像一支热烫的铸铁，炙得方博忍不住从喉底发出一声压抑的低吟。  
许昕举着手机从他白嫩的胸口、圆润的小腹一直逡巡而下，直到两人结合的地方，自己的凶器在他白嫩的股间进进出出，嘴里还欠揍地做着解说：“小博儿，你看你的身体，多好看，我们俩多么适合。”  
方博的声音从手指缝间流出，“够了……你你你别说了……”  
许昕不但不闭嘴，还充满笑意地趴下来，在他耳边像说悄悄话一样道：“你看清楚了哦，我要动了。”  
话只说了一半，就开始用力地抽动起来，方博如被偷袭，猝不及防地叫出声。许昕直起身子，把方博下身尽量抬高，方便出入且拍摄。  
“哎呀，太晃了，不好对焦。”动作太大，拍摄效果不好，许昕不满意地咂咂嘴，自言自语地说。想了想，决定调整策略，改为九浅一深，慢工出细活。  
方博一想到他在自己目光所不能及的地方，拍摄着自己身体被侵犯的细节，就又羞耻又兴奋，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，下身被细致研磨的感受也放大了几百倍，想退缩却一点力气也使不上，身子颤巍巍地朝后蹭蹭，许昕马上强势地追上来。即使心里不愿承认自己被伺候得十分舒服，理智却逐渐被消磨殆尽，方博终于忍不住发出低低的哭泣。  
许昕知道是艹得他爽了，更加卖力几分，方博很快在他的攻势下完全失控，哭着释放了。  
方博皮肤白嫩，运动员的身体线条也流畅优美，释放后的他浑身泛起粉红色，胸膛微微起伏，原本总是木无表情的小圆脸也挂满泪痕，还猛烈地喘息着，模样无比惹人怜爱。还没到达爆发点的许昕被他的小模样激得牙根发痒，恨不得把他嚼碎了整个吞进肚里，这下也顾不上拍了，把手机丢到一边，扑上去把方博翻了个身，再次冲了进去。  
方博还没从上一波的暴风雨中缓过劲儿来，只能像案板上的鱼一样任他摆布，无力地呜咽了一声，累得连手指头都动不了，就陷入了下一波的风暴中。  
方博再次睁开眼睛的时候，自己已经被收拾干净，舒舒服服地窝在许昕怀里，许昕这傻大个还睡得深沉。方博念及许昕的温柔体贴，心里甜蜜蜜得说不出口。  
然而，当他拿起床头的IPAD和地上的手机，调出视频看完之后，小圆脸瞬间成了黑锅底，方博恨恨地把视频都删掉，回头一脚把许昕踹下了床。


End file.
